Hoeru no kyoki
by Shiori BloodMoon
Summary: Meet two very different girls; Ryuko no Ame and Ryu no Amaterasu and compare them. One is the other's future version and the other is a form from the Sengoku Jidai period!Can one allow the other to die so she could claim what the other wont? SesshomaruXOC
1. The beginning of the end

Howls of Insanity

A/n: This story has been in the process for atleast 2 **LONG **years. It takes place in the Point of view of two women: Lady of the southern territory; Ryu no Amaterasu and The relatively normal senior; Ryuko no Ame. ^x^ Tis is a **OCXSesshomaruXOC **story. This chapter is Amaterasu's prolouge. Next chapter will be Ame's. Enjoy and give me tons of feedback!

-Shiori

* * *

A loud keening caught my attention as my hands hold onto my okasan's bloodied figure. Her distant jaded eyes look on past me to the ceiling above our heads; her long star burst hair falling into her delicate features and onto my lap where I lay her. It's a strange reverse of roles. At one time, my okasan would have had my head in her lap, her elegantly long fingers pulling stray tresses that matched her own from my face. Most days as I lay like this, she would tell me stories of her life and how she met otousan that one fateful day outside her temple.

My mother was once a youkai miko… She once was. Never again will she be. Not after today. She is dead… Moreover, I cannot change that anymore than a human could... And that frustrated even me. Worst, I know who dared lay a finger on her. The first mate of that flea-bitten canine; Inu No Taisho. I presume she thought that if she killed my okasan it would make our families even. My otousan is sealed, Inu No Taisho is deceased. My Okasan is now dead… And now, I have the only motive I need. I want the son of Inu Taisho. I want his head… I want Sesshomaru's head as a centerpiece and I shall make his pelt a rug at my feet when I retrieve my position of Lady of the Southern-most territory. And I shall.

Placing my okasan gently to the tatami mat beneath my bent knees, I lean to place a kiss to her temple, allowing my eyes to dart across the room to my head maid; Uke. Who placed a thin hand to her paling lips. She held my otousan's fourth child within her womb. The only reasoning for her retaining her life was my okasan's pity. She felt that taking a child's life was an abomination towards all kami that watch over our heads. I, on the other hand, felt no remorse in the thought of repaying her sin in life. Standing upon my bare feet in the deep and almost scornful pool of Okasan's blood. Regrettably the same blood that ran through my veins. My hakama cover my feet and had become drenched in the downpour. With examination, I realize so had my haori and tabi. Lifting my bloodied fingers, a smile of slight insanity crossed my lips. For only true insanity could bring me to do what I was about to.

Brushing past Uke, I push her to the side only to see her fall to my okasan's side, her short ebony hair falling to mingle with the evident gore that even now continued to flow out and create a lake that consumed my okasan's angelic figure. Now that I look at her from a distance, I realize that she resembles the heroes in her many tales. She had always told me that once upon a time, she was a powerful miko. Someone that demons and humans alike feared, but all I remember thinking was that she looked too frail to had ever done that. I presume that it was true. The powerful miko; Izanami, actually existed. Was I wrong…

"Amaterasu-sama?…" My gaze drifts to Uke, who had moved to bow at my feet, her hands grasping at my hakama, her irises of pale blue staring up at me with much pleading. A pleading that in turn made me even more disgusted with her.

First, she throws herself at my otousan, begging and pleading for a child.

Then, she dishonors my entire household by crying and begging for her life and sanctuary for her and that bastard that my otousan sperm donated for. I know it. I know that my otousan loved my okasan and only gave into this temptress at a moment's weakness. But even worst was the moment that she confessed to me that I was to be siblings with that abomination. This human female has used up all my pity.

My foot pushes her away from me, my eyes boring into her with such venom that she shrank away, placing a hand to her swollen belly. I place my foot onto her hand, shifting my weight ever so slightly so that my heel dug into her flesh. She gasped out, her eyes lowering to my foot in shock.

"My lady?" She almost cried, but that only incurred my wrath. Such a parasite should be burnt off before she sucks us dry. Such an encumbrance should be destroyed. I should. I allow more weight upon my foot, my other foot steady on the tips of my toes. She cries out again and I hinder myself from stomping upon her stomach with no regard to anything. I bare my fangs, hissing deep in my throat.

"Consider thyself lucky, wench.. The only reason that this Amaterasu has not taken the life of this bastard child and you is for my okasan's benefit. She felt as if you held some sort of importance. I can easily change that… Your life is so fragile. Isn't it, Uke?… Do you think it holds value?… Do you wish to keep it?.." She urgently nodded her head, her other hand holding her up right for my foot pinned her helplessly to the ground below. Moving upward would bring her closer to me and she could get no closer to the ground. Just the way I wanted it. She was a worm slithering on the ground.

"Hai, Amaterasu-sama. Hai!" She shrieks back causing me to shirk back slightly. The sound of her voice was loud and annoying to my acute ears. I bit out a command for her silence, but she continues. Crying for her life and the life of her child until I place my foot harder onto her stomach. I could feel the fetus's form. I could feel it squirm for more room in this whore's belly and I can't help, but pull away a little.

"Leave."

"Nani?" She whimpered, eyes widening even further until the white of her eyes overwhelmed the blue of her irises. I gripped at my head with shaking fingers, my own eyes snapping to her's.

"I said 'Leave'!" I roared, pushing her over onto her side with my foot. My stance becoming stronger than it had been even though it was fiercer than I felt. I allowed my hand to reach out and grab her by the haori, yanking her upward so that I could make my point. "Leave and never return… If I so much as smell you within 20 miles of this estate, I will kill you and mount your head on my mantle. Understood?" Her head goes into a flurry of nods that made me suck at the side of my fangs, creating a 'tch' sound. Dropping her onto her bottom, I turn and begin towards the main household just across the garden and lake. It reminded me too much of my memories. Too much of what my… family… was… is…

To think that the only ones that still lived were my Niisan and I. The last of the Ryu bloodline. The sworn enemies of the Inu bloodline for half a century… And we were locked in war with each other. A war that would never end as long as Inu No Taisho's lineage still held breath. I will make sure of that even if Tsukiyomi does not. I will make them pay for ever life they have taken.

"My lady!" Again.

My eyes rise to look upon one of my servants. A male this time by the name of Kunimaru. I feel the weight of his hands on my forearms, his deep and almost soulless eyes raising and falling to examine my stained robes and body. My pale flesh was splotched with an ugly light brown. I caught his gaze and whisper with such monotone that I watched a current of fear work through his features. I know not what my expression betrays, but I know it cannot be one of benevolence.

"Thy lady lays deceased with our family temple… Onegai… Burn the whole thing down…" I said, removing his fingers and placing them to his hips. I held that position for a moment. My eyes closing as I listen to his pulse. "Kunimaru… Call for Lord Tsukiyomi as soon as her body is cremated. Announce her death to only those of close proximity… " He nods and quickly hurries away while I continue forward. My movements were strained. Even I could tell that I seemed like a marionette with invisible strings.

Making it to my room, I easily slipped open the paper doors and looked upon the large room, the futon situated in deep silk in the middle, the second set of paper doors that led to my closet, and the collection of katana on my walls. I grab at my obi and untie it, allowing the silk tie to fall to the ground along with my hakama and soon my haori. Then came the tedious task of sitting before my mirror to pull out the multiple pins that hold up my tresses in a suitable bun. Eventually, the star burst locks flow to my bottom with much ease, falling over each curve of my body and face.

Getting to my feet was a task, but I was able to accommodate the weight on my weakening legs enough to walk to the futon and thrown myself onto it face first. The soft material caresses my dirty flesh. The irritating itch that worked through my system did not seem to upset my growing somberness. It weighed down on my bare shoulders as I reached my hand to grab onto the rosary around my throat. It sends a small burning sensation through my nerves, but I do not heed it. I simply hold onto it harder, my eyes closing as my nose picks up the slowly raising scent of wood burning. I inhale deeply, rolling onto my side and curling myself into a tight ball, my hands reaching past my pointed ears to grasp my hair into my fists. My knees were tucked carefully into my chest, my legs crossed and my eyes closed so that tears would never fall…

* * *

"My lady…" I look up through the fog of the sleep that had educed my grogginess and scowl as I see Kunimaru shaking my figure softly to knock the sleep from my senses. I furrow my brow at the heavy scent of blood, smoke and salt from sweat. It created a lump in my throat. I swallow through the dryness that had set in despite the choking that soon ensued and the soreness arising like a blazing flame. I must have looked wan at this point, paler and noting the congression that set in my nose, I realize that it must look bright red. I allow him to lift my body and place my idle left limb over his shoulders.

"How long was I asleep?" I inquire as he carries me forward. My feet felt numb and did not want to work so did not force them to. I allow my main servant to bear my little bit of dead weight. From the stiffness in my bones and joints, I would have to guess in good conscience that it had been at least 2 weeks. And his response was only conformation.

"2 weeks or so… You have been comatose, my lady… Tsukiyomi-sama was wan with worry." Allowing a laugh, I pat his forearm and got to my feet, working over the tingling ache sensation as I walk ahead of Kunimaru towards my bathing chamber. Two female umi-youkai stand in attendance as my fingers pull open the paper door of the room. Both held basins in their petite hands. Twins garbed in light blue kimonos with white obis. Their cobalt heads fell in respect, voices docile as they greet my presence. They seemed new…

"Ohayo, Amaterasu-sama." I nod curtly, walking past the two to take a seat on the small stool just in the middle of the room. Kunimaru follows, standing off to the side, arms crossing over a broad chest. The first umi, umi-ichi walks behind me, pulling a blue ribbon from her sodegochi to tie around my tresses, lifting them from my nape and into a bun.

"Susano-o-sama is here as well…" I huff a frustrated breath, my brows furrowing to wrinkle my face. It was amazing how much gall that bastard has. He doesn't send any notice of his safety, his longevity for 50 years. The only reason we know of his survival was a random complaint that a village was destroyed or vandalized. Not to mention his little habit of 'breaking in' every new servant that crosses his path when he does come home. As long as she is female and has a pulse, you can expect to hear him humping her. Oh, the nerve! Even if he is the High Lord, it does not mean he is above all of us in god-like proportions as he puts it. 'A kami in the flesh' and I do quote him down to the period.

"Kuso." I spat out as Umi-ichi pours the first basin of water over my spine then pulled the rag to scrub at the dirt from my flesh. On my left side was a trail of scales downward into a swirl at my lower back. The water smelt of sakura and honeysuckle. A haze fell upon my vision as I remembered that this was how my okasan once smelled like. The sensation only brought about sighs of contentment as all my stress was scrubbed away. Umi-ni was on her knees before me, scrubbing my feet and up the lengthy span of my legs. This all deterred my attention until Kunimaru spoke once more.

"What would you have me do?" With another rinse of hot scolding water over my curves, I turn my head to the redheaded man and answered.

"I call for their consult and… your's as well, Kunimaru. I wish to answer the question of the Inu Youkai… With my okasan's death, I finally feel the resolve to start this war of Ryu and Inu that they desire so very much. Your lady craves too eagerly for thine enemy's blood." He blesses me with a graceful bow then walks through the thick haze that hung over us and dispersed into absolute naught. A laugh bursts forth. For all the emotions that swirled within my gut and soul like sewage. Perhaps, I felt the need to remedy this. Perhaps… If I felt more pain. I would finally go numb.

Reaching my fingers to my wrist, I dig my nails through the flesh straight into the muscle. Past all the initial flow of blood. It seeped from the wound in a copious river over my fingers and to my knuckles. I cough out another laugh, digging my talons deeper and watching with a heightened enjoyment as the crimson liquid slipped down into the drain at my feet. I felt nothing. I was truly going numb; maybe blood was the medicine to cure feeling. If that is true than I shall shed as much as I can to forget the look on my okasan's face as she died in my arms. I watched through dead eyes as the Umi-bushins moved to clean my wounds, ripping my own nails from the bloodied mass that once was my limb and poured hot water over it, bringing a hiss from my throat.

_Ironic… I guess blood isn't the remedy…  
Onegai, Okasan…  
Tell me what the right herb… the right mixture is so I won't feel what I do right now…  
Onegai…_

* * *

It didn't take long before I thundered dangerously through the halls towards my study on the third floor of my home; Takama-ga-hara. My fingers reach downwards to grab onto the silken material of my obi and tighten it around my evident waist. I had pulled on a furisode and it happened to be my favorite of all. It was made of crimson silk with golden and silver embroideries of the sun and moon together in a beautiful collage that explained my relationship with my Niisan all too well. I smiled as I yanked the celestial silver sash once more to fasten it to the point of showing my curves in an almost provocative way. I had pulled off the ribbon in my hair and allowed my curling ivory locks to fall over my proud shoulders and down between my shoulder blades until they dipped to my buttock. A subtle kanzashi tucked into the left side of my head, bringing the tresses from my protruding pointed ears in the form of a silver comb with the sun etched into the metal.

I felt my ears twitch as they picked up the sound of shouts coming from the very place I was heading for. It was evident through the paper walls of an argument and when I finally made it to the door, it was wrenched open before I could even attempt to hook my hand into the metallic door handle. My eyes connect with a pair of identical one's. The same deep golden rod. I raise a brow as I focused onto my twin brother's stoic face.

Honestly, if I wasn't sure that I was looking at my Niisan, I would have thought that I was staring into a mirror. The only difference between us was that he was paler in complexion and his hair was shorter, falling just above his shoulders. His lips were pressed in a thin line, but opened to allow his soft monotone voice to fill the air.

"What took you so long, Ama-chan?" My eyes scan him for a long moment before I brush past, looking over the serene scene before my eyes. The servants had set up a traditional chanyou. In the middle of the floor was a small square hole that Kunimaru was busy placing a ladle of water into the hole. I smelled a slowly burning fire and smile as the scent of ocha came to my nose. Tsukiyomi takes his seat across from Kunimaru and beside a bulky and sake guzzling man. His hair was long, wild and a pitch black that fell over his masculine features all too perfectly to even consider him a drunkard, but he was. He wore no Nagajuban, just a long black haori, a pair of matching hakama and a pair of tabi over his large feet. His chest was bare except for the trail of green scales down his left pectoral and the many packs of muscle just above his stomach. I frown at the sheer arrogance of my nii-sama, but sigh as I shuffle forward and take my seat beside Tsukiyomi and across from Susano-o.

He placed down his jug of sake only to glance at me, he gazed up and down in an inebriated stupor.

"Oi! Is that you, Ama-bozu?" I flinch at the use of such an honorific then growled when I felt the need to assert my authority. The audacity! He brought both hands up in a mock gesture of defense.

"Oh, ho ho. Calm down, Imotou…" I furrowed my brow in annoyance and leaned inward so that our eyes were connected in a singular gaze. My lips parted to allow another low hiss to escape.

"We have no time for such stupidity, Susano-o… Okasan was slain by that of the Inu youkai!" I blurted. This seemed to bring him into an enlighten state of mind for his eyes cleared and he slammed his sake bottle onto the table before me. His hand reached for me, but was deterred by that of Tsukiyomi's. He grabbed our Niisan's wrist and lifted it above my head. Even when this was going on. I held my ground and kept my place, boring my gaze into his.

"Our okasan is dead, Susano-o! She is dead and you didn't even know because of your blatant disregard for informing us of your location or even coming to visit! It's been 50 years!" I shriek and before I knew what I was doing. I lost control and brought my balled-up fist hard against his strong chin, dislocating it from its current position to lopsided.

He simply reached up to his displaced bone and pushed it back into place, flexing his jaw before setting his own glare on me. He sent a current of what seemed like white electricity through his fingertips and into Tsukiyomi's metallic arm plate causing a spray of the energy. Tsukiyomi swiftly knocked Susano-o's arm back while his other reached for his blade; Shirohime, drawing it and placing arching a swing at our brother. By now, I had moved to the right, watching with Kunimaru as the two clashed swords.

Shirohime versus Kurohime. Both were majestic which posed the question of: 'How did Susano-o come to possess such a katana?'… In truth, I would have expected that Tsukiyomi would possess both of the 'hime' blades. They were known for their beauty and poise in battle… I was greatly surprised when otousan rewarded him with such a beauty.

Kunimaru grips my shoulders tightly as I watch Tsuki and Susano-o lock swords and eventually push back on the force, shoving each other away from the evident clash. Life seemed to fill me as I brought my hand to Reimaru's hilt and swiftly unsheathed him. His blade was lucid and the color of the night unlike his lacquer handle which is decorated with the smoke covered effect that instantly cleared with my fingers. Lifting him valiantly, I brought him against Kurohime and pushed him backwards before sending Shirohime away as well with a kick of my leg.

"End it," I shriek, pointing the blade at their throats. "You are acting like a bunch of infants! Now I called 2 out of the 3 of you here so that we could organize a war against them so if you could act like your age and help me we can avenge okasan and otousan!" I stopped to catch my breath and keep my anger under control despite the annoyance that should rightfully be etched on my façade. With Reimaru clasped in my hands, I felt stronger. More than certain of my abilities for he was the strongest of my otousan's blades.  
It held a strange aura to it that surpassed even that of the 'himes'. For light and darkness has no bounds of spirit. A spirit can be as wild and untamed as it pleases and Reimaru pleases which brings us into an understanding. He is my animalistic side and I am his cultured side…  
Pushing my hair from my shoulder, I tap the metal against Susano-o's Adam's apple and felt the vibrations from each of his harsh breaths. The urge to simply slit his throat now and collect that lump like a piece of succulent fruit on a hot summer's day is strong now, but that would be uncivil wouldn't it?…

Sighing to myself, I remove the blade with a metallic clink and brought a crooked smile to my face.

"You… You and I have never been at one in thought, but I would have thought that maybe you would help. And it is my misfortune to announce that yes. Yes! Our okasan is dead, but so is our otousan! Tell me Susano-o. When is the last time you've seen our okasan? When is the last time you've talked to her?... Yet you have the audacity to raise your katana to me! The **only** person who was there to hold her body and the only one that was here for her cremation." That was a hit to both Tsukiyomi and Susano-o. They deserved it. They deserved to know how much their okasan cried for them to return and wanted to hold them in her arms like she did when we were all children.

I stayed here with her. She and I were not close despite the fact that we lived together. We never have been. We communicated just to communicate. I was always her little doll to play with and mold into her shape, but I wasn't… And that frustrated her. I live as a shell. I have no family to call my own. I am even a virgin…

Tsukiyomi left to live in seclusion. His life was the complete opposite of our brother's and mine. For he left, but he had no true fun. No life. He was by himself. He was there only to hold himself at night.

Susano-o left to travel the lands, fuck tons of human and demon women and skip out on them if they dare utter his poison. His weakness was a sentence. Three little words that could or not mean something. They could have been worthless, but still he'd run.

_We all have our problems…_

_But, all I wanted right now was to kill every dog that I saw…_

_And I would as soon as we got this war started_.

The only one to start talking now was Susano-o, he stood to his bare feet and rotated his bulging bicep. He towered over my body in such a way that I had to take a cautionary step backward. Tsukiyomi was at my side in a moment and so was Kunimaru. They all looked to me.

"Call it, Ama-bozu." His large hand clasped the back of my head as he brought my forehead into his scaled chest. "I want that bastard's head more than I want yours." It was strange how nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I felt a sense of obligation towards that of my okasan… Our family brought about her death. Our family… killed her… The youkai miko was dead…

_Izanami, our okasan, his wife.. Our life and our liability was dead… And that brought about the destruction of three of the Ryu royal family… and the damnation of the Inu clan._

* * *

**A/N:** **-Sighs-** Aye dios mio! It took me forever to get that just right. =_= AYE AYE AYE! Your author is tired and needs a break after writing this big bitch. 9 pages now that I look at the Word Processor page count…(T.T) Amaterasu's personality is closely related to mine. The same 'You idiots piss me off' attitude that bring forth such an eye roll. XD It took me forever just to thing her up and pick the right name. Amaterasu is the sun deity in Shinto religion.

Honestly, all the characters except for Ryukotsusei, Kunimaru, Sesshomaru are from Shinto religion.. Well at least, the names are:

**Uke**: Uke Mochi, the goddess of food. (In the mythology, Tsukiyomi kills her… MIGHT happen..)

**Susano-o or Susanoo-no-Mikoto**: He is the god of storms and in some cases the god of the sea. He is known as a trickster god and there is a record of sibling rivalry between him and Amaterasu. (=_= No explanation needed.)

**Tsukiyomi or Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto**: He is the god of the moon. After killing Uke Mochi out of disgust, Tsukiyomi is surprised to find that Amaterasu can never face him again. Hence the sun and moon to be in different parts of the sky at different times.

**Izanami**: Izanagi's wife and sister. The first female as well as the goddess of creation and death. (Hint Hint) She dies shortly after giving birth and is followed to the underworld by her husband who fails to bring her back. The martial spat between the two symbolizes life and death.

**Amaterasu or Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami**: (Loooong name!) She is the goddess of the sun. He name means "Great Goddess" or "Great spirit who shines in heaven". She is considered to be the primary god.

Yes, Your very welcome. I will write more… Until then…  
-Shiori-chan.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

Hoeru no Kyoki

A/N:

Welcome to the second installment of HNK. ^.^ This starts the Ame prologue and section of the story. O.O… Bear with me people… Okay? It goes like this… Amaterasu then Ame… It follows both of their lives when connected to the Sengoku Jidai and Sesshomaru, of course. Anyway, the cycle causes Amaterasu to always have an odd number chapter and Ame to have an even numbered one.

Ame is very different from Amaterasu, but you know this right? XD

If you guys haven't realized yet, I made it so that Ame was Amaterasu's reincarnation, but personality wise you wouldn't know that… Where Amaterasu is sophisticated and aristocratic, Ame is a girl that doesn't take shit from no one and will kick your ass if given the chance. XD I love both personalities which is why I wanted both to be personified in the story.

Oh, I just want to thank all the people that have supported me through the many days of binging on energy drinks and, my thinking food, Chipotle burritos!!! =^_^= _Purrrrrrrr_… Anyway, I digress… On with the damn thing!

* * *

Closing my eyes to the world, I feel the embrace of abyss and revel in its unique caress.

I want it- I feel it… I am more alive now that my eyes can't see the people around me than I have ever felt.

I'm floating in a sea by myself with no one around to tether my existence in this godforsaken cesspit.

If they can't hold me, they can't hurt me, she can't ignore me, he can't destroy me and they can't simply dispose of me like trash.

I'm just drifting away from my sanity, alone, bloodied from head to toe, cuts dug into my wrists and arms.

But binds eventually grapple my limbs and wrap about my midriff, burning and chaffing before dragging me down into the abyss.

That's all I wanted…

Naught…

* * *

At the sound of the insistent ringing of the bell, I rubbed my gloved hand into my left eye socket to bring the sleep from it, but through the setting reverie came the eagerness to thrive and continue onto my next class, my sanctuary, art. Standing upon weary legs that seemed like stilts within my vision's sights. Wobbling steps forward bring me to once again gain equilibrium. Clutching my sketch book amongst the many of my text books to my chest. No pleasure came from them; only art filled my soul with ecstasy, unbridled joy, and rapture. I sigh to myself, nodding as I step through the familiar door to have the scent of fresh paint blast me in the face. It's lovely to the senses.

The art room always seems cooler than my other classes. It sure is bigger. Large pane glass windows look out to the center garden where two sakura trees blossomed and spewed out their pale pink flowers allowing them to fall gracefully to the lush ground below. A small pond lay between the two giant trees, displaying majestic fish as they swim about floating lotus flowers and pick up bugs that tread at the surface. I quickly take my seat beside the window and beside my slumbering best friend; Ji Ji. Her stripe sleeved arms cradle her cherry head on the cold surface of the double desk. She, like me, was clad in the school's uniform of a pleated black skirt that ends at the knees, a button-up white shirt, and a black beret. Then came the differences: the things that set up apart from every other girl here. Our skirts were tattered and held pins that read things like; '**Got Goth?**' or '**Robots will rule the world**' or even my favorite: '**Shut up voices or I'll poke you with the Qtip again!**' My ties held a chubby skull with red roses; my beret had steel chains that matched the ones decorating my steel-toed boots. Not to mention the black and red striped stockings that came up to my thighs.

I nudge the slumbering red-head with a scowl on my face.

"Wake up, lazy ass." I chide only to gain the sight of her middle finger waving just above my nose. I narrow my eyes and bit down on the digit. That woke her up. She jumped, holding her injured hand to her ballooning chest. Alarmed deep blue eyes glared at me up and down.

"Bitch," I snort, waving off her anger as my hands pull out a small leather bounded book from the pile of crap in my arms. Opening the book, I dump the rest of my school crap onto the ground and under my seat. As a senior, I only have to take 3 classes; Art, Creative Writing, and Sociology. All are electives and last only a period except art. It lasts 9. I don't go to lunch and I come here for study halls. That was a plus in my day. Flipping from sketch to sketch in my book, I immediately am stopped by Ji Ji-Chan's hand.

"Who's that?" I look from her to the book and notice the rough drawing of a man. His back was turned in the drawing, but he peered slightly over an armored shoulder, long tresses falling down to puffy hakama. His eyes were narrowed, brows knitted and creasing a moon emblem nestled just above them. On his cheek was a pair of stripes that I imagined as a deep magenta and stop, gasping as I thought of how I knew that. The moon on his forehead is blue, his hair is silver, his eyes… They were a deep auburn that sent a chill up my spine. His lips, a pale rose, and his skin… Pale and fair like that of the moon… In my mind's eye I realize that he is absolutely gorgeous, but I couldn't think of the name to go with the face. All I knew was that I remember that face just hovering at mine, leaning down and his strong arms grabbing at my waist to bring me closer and closer, my mind dizzy as I get lost in those pools of gold…

"Ame… Ame!" I blink and snap my head into the voice's general direction. Ji Ji shirks away from me, her hands lifted in a defensive mode. I shake my head, trying to clear the fuzziness from my thoughts.

"Nandesuka?" I inquire, closing the book. I had to stop looking at that man… For some reason it felt as if my heart was being pulled to him. Like he claimed it for himself and would suck it out if I did not openly relinquish it. "Ji Ji-Chan, what is it? What's wrong?" She furrowed her brow, her lips pressed in a thin line of symmetry on her lovely face.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong'? You were the one going all creepy over some anime dude you drew in your sketch book. All you were doing was staring at him and whispering something 'Sesshumro'? Shessomaro?" She shook her head giving up as I kept my brow raised at her ranting. The chick really was going crazy…

"Yeah… Whatever." I laughed, humoring her as I flip to a clean page and begin allowing my mechanical pencil to roam the sheet freely. It made sharp lines and softened as certain points, my hand just followed, but soon I realized that this picture was becoming familiar. Like I knew exactly what I was drawing before I was even down. Stopping, I gaze down at it.

It was him again…

That same man…

But his face was clear instead of over the shoulder. His lovely face was staring up at me from the page, narrowed golden rod hues piercing my soul. Who was he? Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

"Told you!" She exclaimed after looking at my page. That was when the entire book was thrown into the red-head's astonished face.

"Bite me." I mumble defeated.

* * *

"See ya, Ame!" I wave Ji Ji and Amaya away, my eyes watching them walk around the corner and towards their homes. Turning on my boot's heel, I came face to face with my personal hell:

**HOME.**

Stepping up the step, my hands tucked into my trench coat's pockets, hiding the multiple penning notes on my hands that my bitches did while I fell asleep that last hour of Sociology. I swear I'll kick Amaya, Seki and Mori's asses when I get back to school again on Monday. It's Friday. The bane of my school years. The days were I am subjected to being stuck in the same house with my roommate for the next 2 frickin' days.

Walking slow steps forward, for rushing was not on my very long list of shit I wanted or needed to do today and the hunger for a box of chocolate pocky was my motivation. That is, if my roommate hadn't stuffed the entire 4 packets of chocolaty splendor down his greedy little muzzle. If that fat fuck dared… It would be the last thing he'd ever do.

Eventually dragging my lazy ass forward, I grabbed my key from beneath the welcome mat nestled before the front door and kick it open. It was dark… So, it was safe and most likely true in my assumption that Haru-kun was out with his newest man-bimbo; Kai. I am so glad that Haru is not attracted to women… He's such a Lech.

Pulling my boots off, I dump them just at the landing and jump onto the wooden landing, sliding across the smooth surface. Shuffling to the kitchen, I tie my long strands of curling ebony behind my head with a red ribbon then reached up to open the cabinet. I imagine holy music pervading the contents of my mind as a red box came into view. My name clearly written on the front in sharpie. Grabbing it up, I skip towards my room, gleefully, humming my favorite song. Air-guitaring the opening riffs as I drop the box onto my bed and begin yet another tedious task: Taking off this f-ing uniform.

Careful to avoid the pins and many rips, I eventually stand nude before my full body mirror. My fingers reach up to touch the mark on my left breast, smiling slightly to myself. I was born with it. My okasan said it was my connection to the kami she devoted her life to. I attend a private high school and in turn we reside within dormitories. I consider myself lucky since Okasan lives in a temple just at the edge of Okinawa. I have no idea… Who my otousan is. And not that I care anyway. He left before I was born, but Oka says that I look just like him.

Grabbing a pair of black pajama pants and a short red tank top that ended at my ribs, I reach for my cell phone which lies on my nightstand. Flipping it open, I flop down onto my bed, opening the pocky box and pulling out a singular chocolate-covered stick. It fit in my mouth perfectly. I allow my tongue to lick off the coating as I check my messages.

"Oi, Ame! Subaru dess. Why haven't you called me asshole?"

Erase.

"**Ame!" **I flinched and quickly erased that one too.

"Moshi Moshi Sakebu-san, Morimoto-hoshi desu from the shrine of our kami; Amaterasu. It is my misfortune to report that your okasan, Iza-" A call comes in on my phone. I quickly press ignore and listen again. "Gomen nasai. My phone number is…" I blink.

_What's he sorry for? _I thought with a sigh, going to rewind the recording when yet another call came in. I answer it.

"Nani?"

"You know that's a rude way to answer the fucking phone, Ame!" It was Ji-Chan. I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up. You called me remember and at a bad time might I add. My Oka's boss called and left this weird ass message so can I call you back, bitch?" She gave a loud sigh then said 'Daijobu' in her sad tone that made me want to fall over in exasperation.

"Sayonara." I groan then hung up on her faux sobbing. That zapped half of my energy. I curse her as I reach for another pocky. It fit nicely in my hands as I began to type in the temple's number. Holding the instrument to my ear, I listen to the chronic hypnotic rhyme of ringing and my own chewing at the candy stick. Finally I hear a familiar voice.

"Moshi Moshi. Morimoto, Sosuke desu. How can I help you?" I swallow the stick and answer in the clearest voice I could.

"Konbawa, Morimoto-san. Watashi-wa Sakebu, Ame dess." 'Sakebu' is my Oka's surname. She once told me that otousan's was Ryuko. Changing my name was out of the question, but I compromised and picked Sakebu-Ryuko, Ame for school and forms. Call me that in real time though, and I'll kick your ass.

"Ame-san, I am so sorry for your loss. First your otousan and now this-" I had sat up and begun to listen carefully.

"Chotto matte, Morimoto-san, what are you talking about?" The man paused on the other line.

"You didn't get my message?"

"Yeah, I mean no… Not really." Curse Ji Ji-Chan and her horrid timing.

"Oh Ame-san… Please forgive me. Your Oka-san, Izanami, was rendered to the hospital… She was caught in a fire that broke out last night. She died in the burn unit this morning." Everything seemed to go blank as that sentence left his lips and I dare not respond to the chronic inquiry of 'Daijobu desu ka'? My okasan is dead… She is dead… Gone. She left me all alone in this world. I had no one left to hold me…

They always leave…

Because, I'm the cursed one…

A mourner forever…

* * *

I had thought that coming to the remnants of the old Amaterasu temple would give me some sort of closure, but all I feel now that I stand over these ashes is agony. A drilling bit whirling through my chest to pierce my heart. The driving shooting white pain splayed throughout my veins as if it took over my blood turning it into cyanide, my poison instead of life. I had yet to visit my okasan's body… Simply put I felt her spirit was here instead of there. Even now I do…

I hear the reminder of her screams as she felt the fire consume her body, scolding her flesh. She was crying… Yelling but the fire licked the salty water away. Closing my eyes, I can almost see it… I can almost see the pain etched on her lovely features, the fire eating at her kimono until nothing was left except the same fire that clutched her figure. A clear shining comes to me now. I try to grip it. It is clutched in hands that seemed to suddenly vanish in the scorn of the flame, but I grab it and rip it from the reverie only to suddenly be struck with such force that my heart stops in my chest. Before my eyes fill with the abyssful darkness that only death can truly provide, I am able to note that the shining was that of a mirror. Cradling it to my chest, I allow my body to go limp and even though my heart still thudded in my breast and reflected the force from the mirror, everything went blank…

Abhorrence seemed to bubble in my gullet as I thought of the man in my drawings. He stood before me now with eyes that illuminated like that of honey and brought forth a want in my system. I bit at my bottom lip, I felt that gaze upon me once more. It drew me closer to his wake and soon my soul was being suckled from my body.

I reach out to him and instantly feel my wrist seized in a strong unrelenting grasp. He twists at my fragile appendage until I can no longer keep my hands on the mirror and it falls to the ground with an ugly crack. Shards of glass spurted from the wooden frame. My eyes were able just for a second to rip from the auburn of his irises to find my reflection in the mirror bits. I expected to find the sight of a tawny-fleshed girl with short curling ebony hair with a streak of red in the bangs that fell to a pair of dreamy emerald eyes. That would be me…

Ryuko-Sakebu, Ame…

But instead I saw a siren with ridiculously long ivory hair. It was amazing to see such a pretty face with hair meant for an elder person though the male had the same color hair. The same beauty was in her eyes. They were an exotic yellow-green that pierced through anything that the male could set down. Her flesh of pure alabaster that seemed almost inhuman… Almost as if you could break her. An elegant Venus in her own era. But the only thing was that…

She wasn't me…

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" A shrill voice came from my left. It made my ears hurt to hear it talking, but that didn't stop it and I wasn't about to tell it to be quiet. I was too exhausted to. It felt as if all energy was sapped from my body and limbs, I was unable to move them except for an idle flick of the fingers and that cured nothing, but the fact that they had fallen asleep. I shrug off the thought of simply embracing this new unconsciousness when another voice answers the first.

"I think it's obvious that she isn't, Jaken-sama," This voice was from a little girl and she hovered over on the right-hand side. "Wouldn't her eyes be open if she was awake?" She inquired. I laughed internally, but my body flinched on the outside causing the girl to gasp. I felt her body shift upon the ground next to me and for the first time, I realized I lay in a meadow of long grass and wild flowers that smelt wonderfully and tickled my nose with their pollen and the stray blades of glass that swept over my lips in a slow brushing kiss that overtook and destroyed every memory of every kiss I have ever had. For none were as sweet and as innocent as this…

"Jaken-sama, she's moving! She's awake!" Cried the little girl only to be silenced as the shrieking voice spoke once more bringing my body into an aware state as it twitched to life. Shifting my body to the side, my toes curling within the confines of my shoes. I attempted to bring my body into a upright position though it shook involuntarily. I was unable to control it as then opened my eyes though, I could not see anything.

"Rin, leave the weakling human alone."

"But, Jaken-sama, she's waking up! Matte! I can see her eyes!" The girl cried happily as I blinked slowly to regain my sight once more. It hurt to open them while the annoyingly bright sun beat down on me. Flinching slightly, I feel the heat radiating off each of my limbs, my skin hurting. A hiss erupts from my mouth as I turn my head only to be freaking' disturbed by the sight of a kind of toad-imp outbreed or some kind. All I know is that I freaked, shoving my fist into its beak and sent it slamming into a tree as I, myself, attempted to get to my feet only to fall idly on my bottom beside a little girl. She tilted her ebony head to me, her eyes wide with glee as she brought her kimono sleeve to her lips to hide and muffle her laugh. I blink at her for a moment.

She was cute…

Waist-length black hair with a ponytail at her temple.

Wide brown eyes with thick lashes that made her look almost doll-like which struck an immediate 'Kawaii' from my mouth.

Freckles decorated the bridge of her button nose and as she drew her sleeve away, I could see a pair of plump rose lips.

She must be 'Rin'.

"Daijobu dess ka?" She wondered. Lifting her fingers towards my forehead, I soon lifted my own hand to it only to feel a gush of something warm. Retracting, I found it to be blood, which surprisingly did not disturb me.

"Hai… Eeto… Where am I?" I wondered, ripping a piece of my shirt so that I may place pressure on the wound. That is when another question came to mind. Why was this little girl sitting in a field with a toad-imp outbreed in a kimono as fine as that? And why was she wearing a kimono in the first place? Obon had pasted long ago and the next festival was not for weeks. As a miko's daughter I was entitled to know this kind of crap.

"The Field of Ignorance." I rose a brow.

"Inviting name… So, Rin- Your name is Rin, right?" She gives a nod of her head before I continue. "Why are you wearing that?" I inquire, pointing a finger at her attire. She gazed down at it, her hands pulling at her mimigoro to illustrate her confusion over my question.

"Nani? I always wear this. Why are you wearing those? I have never seen clothing like that before." She indicated my tank top, tie and cargos. (This really made me raise a brow.) My clothes weren't designer, in fact… They were pretty ordinary. A simple white tank that was ripped to show my lacy black camisole underneath, my favorite Gir tie that read 'I want the piggy', and a pair of black cargos that had drawstring ties at the end. From the top of my ebony and crimson head down to my World Industries, I was myself…

I guess that is strange here?

"You sound like my oka-" That stopped me. I had forgotten that I was supposed to be at my okasan's funeral. Clutching at my pants, I bit into my bottom lip. "My okasan…" I sighed. "This is how teenagers dress in my group of friends. Come on, it's the 21st century!" She opened her mouth at that and quickly retorted with.

"What is the 21st century? It is the Sengoku Jidai era."

_The Sengoku Jidai? The warring states era? As in feudal Japan? _I wondered to myself before gazing about our surroundings. It was very light here. Airy and beautiful... The grass was a deep emerald like the precious stone and was just as light as the air about. Flowers were all around. Many kinds. Many colors. It felt wonderful to be out in the open. I kind of shrugged off the new information as if I had simply been caught up in a dream that I now cannot wake up from. Rubbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger to relieve stress that was building in my nerves.

"Who is the daimyou here?" I blink.

"Nobunaga, Oda." She said after a moment of thought, her finger tapping her chin. I seemed to be cracking up. Whimpering and in ultimate denial, I got an idea to instantly prove her wrong.

"If this is the Sengoku Jidai… I wouldn't be able to get service on my cell phone!" I yank it out with a glint in my eyes and glance at the bars…**NONE**… I gawk at it before waving it about, trying to find service. There was no way I couldn't get service… There had to be a tower around here, somewhere…

"Eeto… Nandesuka?" She wonders, reaching for it as I slump forward in defeat. There was no way… I could be in the Sengoku Jidai period. Just no way…

"It's a cell phone…" I sigh, pulling my hair behind my left ear as I lean to her once more, pointing at it. She tilts her head to the side, her gorgeous mahogany eyes glancing up to me in such an adorable way that the otaku in me just had to hugged her softly into my chest.

"What is a sill phone?" She wondered. I know that is usual for kids to ask a lot of questions, but the whole deal with her cosplaying, despite my otaku fan girl ways, it was freaking me out a bit.

"Ano… It is something you use to talk to people."

"Why not just go to see them?"

"Because this is much easier," I retort, eyeballing her. "Where are your parents?" She seemed to look to the side, her eyes saddening for a moment of reflection. It was strange to see a child alone.

"My parents died a while ago… Before I met Sesshomaru-sama," I understood the feeling. Reaching out to touch her cheek, I see the sadness instantly fade into that of jubilee. It kind of surprised me, but I was glad I saw the change. "Now I lives and travel all around with him and Jaken-sama… By the way, why did you attack Jaken-sama?" She inquired, pointing her small index towards that of the toad-imp that I had bitch-slapped a moment ago. I was unflinching as I shrugged it off as if nothing really substantial happened.

"Betsuni… It shouldn't have jumped out at me like that."

"You…! Girl! You owe me an apology!" The same shrieking voice came from behind now. He seemed to have finally awoken. Kuso, I was getting rusty. He should have been out for a few hours. Peeking over my shoulder towards it or rather 'Jaken-sama', I notice a large red mark and dented area in which its mouth/beak appendage should have been. Blood also trickled down the protruding vein in his forehead towards the side of his stubby little neck. My brow rose at his appearance as I bit at the inside of my cheek, to keep myself from laughing out at his ridiculous expression. As he waddled towards us, I simply waved off his clamoring.

"Shut your face, green-boy…" I growl back. "I owe you nothing but another slap across the face… And my name is not 'girl', Its Sakebu, Ame!" He gawked at me as if I honestly had struck him across the face. I wished I had. This toad bastard was annoying as hell. Though as I watched him retrieve a long staff of some sort of thing, all I could do was think that I had seen it from somewhere. Upon the apex were two heads; one was that of a black haired maiden and the other was of an older man with a long white bread. The two braids of contrasting hair spiraled down to center of staff and ended there. It strangely looked familiar, but I think I would remember seeing a freaky staff-thingy like that.

Rin tugs at my cargos to catch my attention and I look to her with a small smile. She deserves all the smiles that a person can afford.

"Your name is Ami?"

"Ame. Sakebu, Ame." I nod.

"Its really pretty-" She paused then looked behind her as if instinctually noticing something that I had not. Shifting from me, she glanced over her shoulder at me before taking off into the trees to our left. I scrambled onto my feet.

"Rin!" I shout for her and twitched as I got a sort of inhuman squall back. I was prepared to run after her, but was truly measuring my own sanity for doing it as I was running towards the trees. My entire body felt shoved into something as hard as steel and knocked the wind from my lungs. A kind of inhale-screech sound escaped my mouth as I landed on the hard forest ground below. My head began to spin as I heard my name being called, but was only able to mumble out an illegible sentence. I was asked if I was alright and just as my eyes focused I was able to gaze at Rin's worried features. My head nodded, my body screamed bloody murder and my mind swam.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think you broke my friend!" She seemed to accuse, her hands moving to be placed on her tiny hips as I seemed to cough out a laugh. It was pretty pathetic that I was knocked down by…. Chotto matte… Sesshomaru?

"This Sesshomaru has done nothing of the sort. It was her fault, not mine." That voice… It was… familiar. It was harsh and stoic, but it held a certain aristocratic flair. He was haughty when he regarded me. Every time his eyes descended to me, I felt as if I was bleeding out. It felt as if he was stabbing me with his eyes… though the fact that a katana came all to close to the side of my face did not help the situation any further. My eyes turn with my head so that my attention was directed upon the male named Sesshomaru rather than his adorable counterpart and I felt my heart thud helplessly in my chest and for a slight moment he held the same expression upon his face as I did.

Utter shock consumed us. I had drawn this man… I had dreamed of this man… He was the man that seemed to kill me with his gaze, hold me within his gripping fingers…

My fingers lifted on their own accord for he had bent down slightly when he shoved his weapon into the ground and brushed down the side of his gorgeously handsome face. He was beautiful in his inhumanity. And even though it was I who had touched him, in his own way, he touched me too, but deeper than anything physical and too harsh to be emotional. His lucid finger clutched at my soul and soon, his fingers were grasping my throat and though, I felt the pain…

I couldn't feel the emotion behind it….

It was as if he was trying to drown out his own feeling rather than my own..

And even then, I knew that he really didn't know me..

He was attacking that ghost..

For I can see the reflection of her in his eyes…

Who is she?

* * *

Alright, people.

I'll explain abit more in the next Ame chapter, but it should be obvious. In Sesshomaru's eyes, when he looked at Ame, he saw Amaterasu causing him to attempt to kill her for a second there. XD Poor dear, I just torture my character's, don't I?

Peace out, squirrel minions!

-Shiori


End file.
